


Renegades

by orphan_account



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Betrayal, Crime Fighting, Crying, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Developing Relationship, Evil Plans, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Redemption, Slow Burn, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCONTINUEDWe were all villains in the beginning.For hundreds of years, prodigies were feared by the rest of the world. We became hunted, tormented, feared, and oppressed. We were believed to be witches, demons, freaks, and abominations.They were right to be afraid.Wrath Anarchy changed everything.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. Day of Triumph Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This au is based off of the Renegades trilogy, but I changed a lot of major things from the original source material. If you have not read Renegades I recommend not reading it until this series is over so nothing is spoiled. After this is over though please do read it, it's a phenomenal book series! Also very important Virgil IS NOT Phobia. Phobia is a totally different person.

We were all villains in the beginning.

For hundreds of years, prodigies were feared by the rest of the world. We became hunted, tormented, feared, and oppressed. We were believed to be witches, demons, freaks, and abominations.

They were right to be afraid.

Wrath Anarchy changed everything.

Wrath Anarchy, along with his Anarchist friends, brought the mortal world to their knees. Anarchy rained, and with the lack of government control, gangs rose to power. It was called the Age of Anarchy.

A group of prodigies had had enough and fought to bring an end to the gang power, along with the Anarchists'. They called themselves the Renegades. The Renegades won the war and seized power on 'The Day of Triumph.'

Triumph over what? Over the people who had the guts to put an end to oppression? Over the people who had freed thousands from chains of captivity?

Janus hated the Renegades.

-

Today was the ninth anniversary of The Day of Triumph. The ninth anniversary of Wrath Anarchy's death. The streets were filled with fake superheroes. Children ran around in Captain creativity, capes nearly falling over themselves in excitement. Janus grimaced at the sheer amount of people dressed up as slutty versions of the Council members.

Janus looked up at the floats passing by. An actor dressed up as The Atomic Brain, one of Wrath's closest allies during the Age of Anarchy who had been killed on The Day of Triumph, waltzed around the stage. Children and adults alike shrieked in laughter.

The transmitter crackled in Janus's ear. "And so it begins." said the Detonator through the intercom. "Let them laugh," said Phobia. "They won't be laughing for much longer. Are you in position, Nightmare?" "I just need to know which roof you want me on," responded Janus. "The council hasn't left the warehouse yet. Stay Alert," said Phobia.

Janus turned his attention back to the floats and let out a surprised laugh. "Phobia, did you know they have an actor of you on the Villains' Float?" Phobia grumbled something into his mic.

"Is that- Oh my Gods, they have Queen Bee this year!" Janus's jaw dropped as he watched an actor dressed in an extravagant yellow and black sequined outfit holding a stuffed bee while sobbing about the cruel treatment his 'little babies' received. The outfit could not have been any gaudier or any more Remy. "Wow. It's actually not too bad of an impression."

"I can't wait to tell Remy!" laughed out the Detonator. Janus smirked, "Are you offended they didn't add you?". There was a slight pause. "Well, I am now." muttered the Detonator. Janus chuckled to himself.

He looked at the buildings surrounding the square and immediately groaned. Posters advertising the annual Renegade Trials. 'Bold. Valiant. Just. Do you have what it takes to be a hero?' Janus rolled his eyes. Who would want to be one of those pompous, self-righteous heroes, run by their beloved council?

Janus hadn't been looking where he was walking and ran into a boy who looked around his age. The impact of the collision had knocked Janus's bracelet to the ground. The effect of that collision, the bracelet hitting the floor, had broken the clasp.

Janus stared down in horror. His bracelet, the bracelet his mother and father had made for him, the bracelet Evie had gummed on that night, the bracelet that had been given to Janus the night that his parents and Evie had been- "I'm so so so sorry! Oh my gosh, let me get that for you! I should probably get my glasses checked, geez I didn't see you there!"

The stranger had bent down and gingerly lifted up Janus's bracelet. "Oh no, the clasp broke. Oh, wait, I can fix it!" The boy reached in his back pocket and pulled out a black marker. He reached out for Janus's wrist, and in return, Janus pulled back.

"Trust me, I'll have your bracelet fixed in no time!" the boy looked up into Janus's eyes with a smile. Even though every instinct Janus had screamed at him to not trust this adorable stranger, he gave him his writs.

The boy wrapped Janus's broken bracelet around his wrist and pulled the cap off his marker off with his teeth. He then brought the tip of the marker to Janus's skin and drew a link between the two ends of Janus's bracelet. He then brought two fingers down onto the drawing and lifted up. Suddenly Janus's bracelet was no longer broken, and a new link was there. It was his skin color, and it even had a little blue line where the boy had drawn over his vein.

"There ya go! Sorry for breaking it in the first place, though." The boy held out his hand to Janus. "My name's Patton Everhart, what's yours?" "Uh, Janus. Thanks, I guess." "Nightmare, we need you on the south roof! The council just left the warehouse!" Janus, startled having forgotten what he'd come here to do. "Um, I have to go," Janus mumbled before he took off into the crowd.

Everhart... Everhart... Everhart! Janus suddenly remembered why that name was familiar. He also remembered who the boy was and felt very dumb for not realizing sooner who he was sooner. Patton Everhart was the son of the late Lady Indomitable. When his mom had died, he was adopted by her close friend and fellow Renegade Captain Creativity.   
The Captain Creativity that had ended the age of anarchy.   
The Captain Creativity that Janus was on his way to assassinate.


	2. Character Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of all the characters that will be introduced in the first part of this story, who they are in Thomas Sanders universe, and what you should know about them. Feel free to leave any questions you have in the comments!

Janus Artino/Deceit:  
Race- Italian  
Powers- Can put people to sleep with skin to skin contact. Is incapable of falling asleep himself.  
Alias- Nightmare(Anarchist) Insomnia(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 17  
Best Moments/Quotes- “Sorry I was daydreaming about your funerals.”/”I’m your worst nightmare.”/‘Here he was dwelling on an almost kiss, and Patton wanted to talk about the time he’d killed someone.’/”Everyone has a nightmare. I guess I’m yours.”

Patton Everhart/Morality:  
Race- Caucasian  
Powers- Can bring anything he draws into reality. Living things usually last for a week or two.  
Alias- Sketch(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age-16  
Best Moments/Quotes- “Well darn I’ve been bamboozled yet again.”/“Won't happen again." He hesitated. I mean, unless I'm pretty sure you're about to die, then I'm absolutely going to rescue you, whether you like it or not.”/”I’m not the reason my mom died -----!“/“One cannot be brave who has no fear.” 

Virgil Tucker/Anxiety:  
Race- Half Japanese  
Powers- Whenever he bleeds it turns into sharp purple gemstones. His blood is purple.  
Alias- Violet Assassin(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 16  
Best Moments/Quotes- “And I was like ‘It seems I’ve been impaled.’”/”The pain never stopped, only the bleeding did.”/”You sound and look like a prepubescent recorder that’s dying.”

Logan Bell  
Race- African American  
Powers- Can trasnform into a large swarm of monarch butterflies.  
Alias- Monarch(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 18  
Best Moments/Quotes- “My fear of birds is nothing compared to your pansy fear of bad breath Roman!” “It’s called Halitophobia Microsoft nerd!”/”I know what I saw! I’m not lying to you guys!”/” Now listen very carefully. It’s 2 am and I don’t care about your gay panic. Good night.”

Roman Silva/Creativity:  
Race- Hispanic  
Powers- Can create and manipulate smoke of different densities and colors.  
Alias- Smokescreen(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him They/Them  
Age- 17  
Best Moments/Quotes- “And then I died.”/”Just imagine if I wasn’t handicapped? Then I wouldn’t be the fearless hero you know today!”/”Um, so. I might have been stabbed.”

Remus Pratt/Creativity:  
Race- Latin  
Powers- Controls peoples’ minds through golden strings from his fingers.  
Alias- Puppeteer(Anarchist)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 26  
Best Moments/Quotes- ‘Remus held his gaze. Blinked. Licked his lips. Opened his mouth. Hesitated. Swallowed. Coughed. Finally responded, "The hardware store?"’/’”W-we were fri-friends right?”/”Welcome to my humble abode weary traveler.” Remus smirked down at Janus. “Remus this is a hot air balloon that I just broke into.”

Wrath Anarchy/Orange:  
Race- Italian  
Powers- Telekinesis  
Real Name- ? Artino  
Pronouns- He/Him

Phobia/Antagonist: Race- ?  
Real Name- ?  
Powers- He manifests as his victims fears.  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- ?

Emile Treadwell/Emile Picani:  
Race- Indigenous American (Native American)  
Powers- Can alter the others perception  
Alias- Wonder(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 19

Remy Harper/Sleep:  
Race- Caucasian  
Powers- Has control over all bees and wasps.  
Alias- Queen Bee(Anarchist)  
Pronouns- He/Him They/Them  
Age- Um girl did you not know it’s rude to ask someone their age?  
Best Moments/Quotes- “It’s good to be queen.”/”They’re manipulating you!”/”If I wasn’t trying to kill you I’d be half in love with you myself.”

Genissa Clark/Dragon Witch:  
Race- African American  
Powers- Can create weapons out of ice.  
Alias- Ice Witch(Renegade)  
Pronouns- She/Her  
Age- 18

Hugh Everhart/King Creativity:  
Race- Caucasian  
Powers- He has impenetrable skin, and can create objects out of chromium.  
Alias- Captain Creativity(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 32

Simon Everhart/Roman’s Sword/Katana:  
Race- Japanese  
Powers- Can turn his body invisible.  
Alias- Dread Warden(Renegade)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 34

Thomas Everhart/Thomas Sanders:  
Race- Caucasian  
Powers- ?  
Alias- Bandit(Renegades)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 8

Missy Thompson/Misleading Compliments:  
Race- African American  
Powers- Can create explosive  
Alias- Detonator(Anarchist)  
Pronouns- She/Her  
Age- 28

Leroy FLynn/Greed:  
Race- Greek  
Powers- Lethal poisons leak out off of his pores.  
Alias- Cyanide(Anarchist)  
Pronouns- He/Him  
Age- 41


	3. Janus Fights a Band of Hooligans'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus has a run in with a team of Renegades. Remus also shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this the more I realize how much I've changed the story. I love Adrien being the Sentinel, but I can't see Patton doing the same. I do think that he'd still try to figure out his mom's murder. Also how Janus's family gets ------ is different.

Janus sprinted towards the alleyway where he'd hidden his duffel bag full of Nightmare's gear. Janus had decided to wear most of Nightmare's outfit to the parade so time wouldn't be wasted changing. All that was left to put on was his tool best full of weapons he had spent his sleepless nights designing, and his mask. The mask was nothing special. It covered his whole face(to hide his scars), had oxygen filters if he encountered a prodigy with a gas power(which was happening a lot more recently, screw you Smokescreen), and was matte black with a red half-grin on the left side.

Once all of his things were on, Janus swung the mostly empty duffel bag onto his shoulder. He raced up the fire escape of the southern building. Janus scrambled onto the roof and got into position. He was halfway through, pulling his gun out of his belt when the transmitter crackled to life in his ear. "Uh, Nightmare?" "Chill, Missy, I'm in position." "Yeah, I see you in position on the wrong roof." Janus's heart dropped. "Don't tell me he's already failed." Groaned Phobia. Janus swung his head to the side and saw that he was, in fact, on the wrong roof. The roof he was supposed to be on was next to him.

"How much time do I have?" "Not enough." Came Phobia's dry response. "How. Much." Janus lifted himself off of his stomach and took a walked a few paces backward. "10 seconds to get in prime shooting range, and 45 to take a less than ideal shot." "Janus, please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Missy's concerned but slightly amused voice called out. Phobia huffed. "If he dies jumping, it's his own fault."

Janus tuned them out and ran towards the edge of the roof and leaped.

Once Janus hit the other roof and rolled to a stop. He shot up and crawled into position on the right top this time. Missy whooped loudly into the transmitter while Phobia just grunted in approval.

Janu saw the council's float turn the corner just as he pulled out and loaded his dart gun. The gun held a dart full of Cyanides' most deadly poison. The plan was to his Captain Creativity in the eye, hopefully, a vulnerable and penetrable area on the impenetrable hero.

Janus lined up the shot gripping the trigger, ready to take the shot when- "Is that?" Janus gasped out. "Don't dwell on it," rasped out Phobia. "Dwell on wha- oh. We're doing this for him, remember that Nightmare. Use this rage to avenge our cause." Missy gritted out through clenched teeth. Wrath Anarchy's helmet was skewered on a chromium pike.

Janus felt like he was eight years old again. Scared and confused as Remus ushered him through the tunnels of the cathedral. The sounds of fighting and destruction booming above them. Remus refusing to tell what was going on. Remy, Leroy, Missy, and later Phobia running into the tunnels and leaving the crumbling cathedral behind along with Wrath. Retreating into the abandoned subways to never see the light of day again. To live the rest of their lives as wanted criminals and outcasts.

Janus gulped down his emotions. Now was not the time to reminisce over the day that had forced the remaining Anarchists to go into hiding. "You're dwelling." "Am not." Janus forced out. This day was bringing back all sorts of memories Janus would rather not face. He looked into the face of the supposed savior of the city. The face of the man who had made too many promises he hadn't kept—the face of the hero who had let his family burn.

"Pull the trigger, Janus," he mumbled to himself. "Do it. Avenge them." Janus could smell the burning flesh. Could feel his scars tingling in remembrance of the pain. A butterfly flew past the corner of his eye, jolting Janus out of his memories. For them.

Janus pulled the trigger just as Captain Creativity turned his head. The poison dart just missed his eye instead of hitting him right in the temple, shattering on impact.

Janus screamed in frustration, "Mother fu-." Just then, a wire of purple gems swung out and hit the gun out of Janus's hand. Janus rolled to his side and jumped in time to watch as the butterfly, now a swarm of butterflies, turns into a boy. Standing next to him was another slightly shorter boy who was now holding Janus's gun.

Janus groaned. Not these wannabes! His day was already crap enough, and now he had to deal with these idiots. The boy with his gun, widely known as Violet Assassin, threw his wire made of crystalized blood(ew) at Janus and leaped to the side out of reach from the gems. Janus reached into one of his belts pouches and threw two of his throwing stars. One went straight at the butterfly boy, also known as Monarch, and the other sailed directly towards Violet Assassin's head. Monarch burst into a swarm of monarchs and flew away from the impending star. Violet Assassin hit the star out of the way with his wire.

"While I am truly honored to be in the presence of such esteemed Renegades, I have to ask where the rest of your team is? I'm so disappointed to not be enough of a threat for them to show up." Janus lilted. The other two members of the band of hooligans’ were Smokescreen and Sketch. The same Sketch that had broken his bracelet this morning.

"Their whereabouts are none of your concern. And Smokescreen doesn't know how to scale a building, so he'll be a while." Violet Assassin answered as he swung his wire again in n attempt to grab Janus. Janus dodged easily. Honestly, the fact that these were some of the most revered Renegades in the city made Janus want to laugh. He reached up to his ear and turned off the transmitter that Missy and Phobia yelling would undoubtedly be yelling into once they realized that Janus had been discovered.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't just conjure a grappling hook into existence or turn into a swarm of fricking butterflies to get myself places!" came the annoying voice of Smokescreen as he made his way onto the roof. "Took you long enough, princey." said Violet Assassin as he tried and failed yet again to his Janus.

A thick gray fog covered the rooftop as Smokescreen called out, "Your days of villainy are over, Nightmare!" "You read too many comic books." grumbled out Janus as he dodged another gemstone attack. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing!"

Monarch materialized next to Janus and violently grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. Janus felt that Monarch was wearing gloves so that he could hold Janus without being put to sleep. It was smart, but it still pissed Janus off. Janus swung his leg back in an attempt to kick Monarch off of him. Unfortunately for him, this only succeeded in kicking Monarch's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on top of Janus.

Now with both of them on the ground and Janus pinned under Monarch, the fog cleared up enough to see in front of them. Violet Assassin and Smokescreen strolled up to them. "Who do you work for. Who put you up to attempting to assassinate Captain Creativity?" asked Monarch from above him. Janus stayed silent, having no intention of selling out the Anarchists. As far as everyone knew, the last remaining Anarchist had run from the city after their defeat on the Day of Triumph. Janus was also trying to find a way to knock out Monarch or at least get him off.

"Hey, rapscallion, we asked you a question!" "Sorry, I was daydreaming about your funerals." Janus's answer earned him an offended gasp from Smokescreen, the one who'd called out Janus in the first place. Gods did Janus hate them.

"While I do just love having you sitting on top of me, Monarch, I have better things to be doing." Janus shot his fingers under the sleeve of the Monarch's suit and put him to sleep. The now unconscious Monarch slumped forward and face-planted into the pavement. Janus rolled out from under him. "Aw, I'm sorry that must've hurt. Oh, wait, I don't care."

Janus grabbed the wire that Violet Assassin had thrown his way and pulled. Violet Assassin gasped as he pitched forward, and Janus's hand shot out, smacking Violet in the forehead and knocking him out.

Now the only problem he had to deal with was Smokescreen, ugh. Just as Janus was preparing to attack the stupid hero, a crazed laugh pealed across the square. Everyone, including looked up to see Remus in his silly harlequin balloon, fly across the top of the parade. "Hello, Renegades! Does anyone want to play with me!?" The screams of terror from down below at the parade only made Remus laugh harder.

"What is that idiot doing here?" Janus groaned. The Puppeteer was nuts, unpredictable, and also not apart of the plan. Sure, Remus had been upset at not being a part of the council's attack, but Janus hadn't thought he'd up and come. Remus smiled statistically down at the crowd. "Eeny, meen, miny, you!" Eight golden strings shot out of Remus's fingers, ensnaring the children in the crowd below him. Janus had never known if Remus's mind control only worked on children, or if Remus found rabid four-year-olds that much scarier.

"You two friends or something?" inquired Smokescreen, who was equally stunned to the the Puppeteer show up. "Not exactly," Janus said as he charged forward. Smokescreen yelped and threw an arrow made of gas at Janus. Janus stumbled back at the force of the arrow.

Just as Janus was preparing to charge at Smokescreen again, the rooftop door opened and out stumbled Sketch.

"I'msosorryI'mlateIwasgoingtocomesoonerbutmydadgotshotandohmygoshI'msorry!" rambled the frazzled hero as he raced towards his teammate. "About time! I could use some help. Monarch and Violet Assassin are out." "Got it," replied Sketch as he knelt down and drew a stun gun on the concrete floor of the roof. Monarch stirred from his place on the ground and groaned.

Of course, the Renegade wouldn't make an actual gun because of 'ethics.' Janus rolled his eyes and pulled out more of his throwing stars. As Sketch pulled up the stun gun and prepared to fire, Janus, threw a star straight at the gun, Smokescreen released more smoke, and Monarch emerged from his coma and formed back into a swarm. Having eight hours of free time made Janus a good shot, so his star hit the gun dead on.

Two horrible things happened then. The star hitting the gun caused a tiny explosion that reacted to the smoke and burst into flames. The flames shot outward, sending Sketch, Smokescreen, and Janus flying. Monarch, however, was not as lucky in dodging the fire. Being in butterfly form and not in his fire-resistant Renegades suit caused a portion of the swarm to go up in flames.

Screams of horror and pain filled the air as Monarch quickly formed back into a person. A portion of his suit had been burned off around his shoulder, and the skin there was burned. Monarch collapsed to the ground and cried out in pain. Both Sketch and Smokescreen rushed to his side.

Janus turned and plugged his nose, not wanting to smell the burning flesh, lest he have a panic attack surrounded by his enemies. He looked up and spotted Puppeteer's balloon. "Hey! A little help, please!" Janus called out as he waved his arm to get Remus's attention.

Remus turned to look at Janus. "Little nightmare!" Remus diapered below the rim of the basket and reappeared with a rope. He threw one end of the rope down towards Janus and held the other end, ready to hoist up Janus.

Janus grabbed hold of the rope and was about to hoist himself up when someone shouted to him. "Nightmare, don't leave! We're not done with you!" Sketch got up and raced towards Janus leaving his injured teammate behind.

"You did well, little hero, but it's time for me to leave. Another time I suppose." "What? You scared we'll kick your butt?" called out Smokescreen from where he sat cradling Monarchs twitching body. "One cannot be brave who has no fear!" responded Janus as the gripped the rope and swung off the roof.

Sketch stood there, a look of shock and remembrance on his face. Janus ignored it and climbed into Remus's balloon." Welcome to my humble abode, weary traveler." Remus smirked down at Janus. "Remus, this is a hot air balloon that I just broke into." Remus pouted, "You're no fun, Janny!". "Not the time Remus. We have a council problem on our hands."

Janus looked down at the parade and saw the council attempting to rescue the feral children from Remus's hold. All except Thunderbird, who had taken to the sky. "Release the children, Puppeteer!" "Hmmm, let me think about it." Remus tapped his chin in faux concentration. "How about no!?" Remus cackled in delight. Janus loaded his net gun and took aim at Thunderbird.

Thunderbird, entirely through with Remus's antics, conjured a lightning bolt and threw it at Remus's chest. Remus ducked, and the Lightning bolt hit the burner system. Janus fired the net at Thunderbird, who yelped in surprise. The net successfully captured Thunderbird and sent her falling towards the pavement. Thunderbird screamed and struggled as she fell right into Captain Creativity's arms. Shoot!

Janus turned towards the burner system, brushing off the disappointment of not killing Thunderbird. The hot air balloon would work for only a while longer, and the weight of the two Anarchists and their stuff was not helping.

Janus looked down at his inventions. The bag was undoubtedly heavy, but this was Janus's life work. "Sacrifices must be made little Nightmare." trilled Remus. "Yeah, you're right." Janus turned to Remus and hooked his arms under Remus's legs and pulled up. With a screech of surprise Remus was sent flying out of the balloon. Janus looked over the balloon's edge and watched as Remus fell on one of the parade floats and was promptly captured.

Remus looked up with crazed eyes and shrieked in laughter. Janus waved down at him as he and the stolen balloon floated away to safety.


	4. Patton Has a Crisis and Accidentally Gives Himself a Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After letting his dads and teammates down because he was too busy being gay to help out, Patton has a midlife crisis and unknowingly gives himself a tattoo.

Patton collapsed onto his bed with a groan. Today had been horrendous. There was no escaping the fact that Patton had let everyone he loved down. Not only had he been distracted, showing off his power to some cute boy, which was enough to be shamed about in itself, but his being distracted had led to everyone getting hurt. 

He had not been aware of the boy who had tried to assassinate his dad because he was too busy being gay! He had not been there to prevent Virgil and Logan from getting knocked out! He had left Roman to fight Nightmare alone! Worst of all, he was the reason Logan nearly died! Logan would probably say that ‘He was being as dramatic as Roman’ and then he would be ‘out of the hospital within a week.’ Nevertheless, that did not stop Patton from feeling like he was the biggest failure on the planet. 

Logan had informed him that ‘He was being as dramatic as Roman’ and that he would be ‘out of the hospital within a week’ when Patton had cried at the hospital. Logan, not one for attention, had been very uncomfortable with his team trying to coddle him and apologize for the whole ordeal. Not that any of them listened. 

Ever since Patton had gotten a real Renegades team to be apart of, he had done everything in his power to keep it that way. He was often teased for acting like a dad trying to make sure everyone was happy and well. It felt like a family, and Patton would not trade them for the best heroes in the world! So when Patton had failed them so miserably, he took it hard. 

Patton rolled to the side of his bed and grabbed a marker. He liked to draw every day to keep his abilities strong, not that he hadn’t done a lot of drawing already that day. Too tired to grab a sketchbook, Patton just sat up and started drawing on his thigh. His dads hated it when Patton drew on himself, but he could not find himself caring. Though out of fear of getting a lecture, he decided to draw on his thigh where they would not see. He would wash it off in the morning when he was hopefully not feeling as depressed.

Patton uncapped the marker with his teeth as a force of habit. Logan was forever onto him about using his teeth to open things, lecturing him on why it was bad for his teeth and how he really should have learned his lesson after getting ink all over his face. Come to think of it; Logan would probably join in on the lectures about drawing on yourself if he ever found out.

Instead of feeling happier remembering fun times with Logan, he just felt sadder knowing he’d let his closest friend down. Patton sighed. He’d never felt so useless in his lif-

Patton could remember a time worse than now.

Without fully comprehending it, Patton started to draw. The only thing keeping him grounded right then was the feeling of the felt tip gliding across his leg. It was an oddly satisfying feeling. His mind wandered to the Day of Triumph, the last anyone had seen of the remaining Anarchists.

After the battle was over, the Renegades had searched for Phobia, Detonator, Cyanide, and Puppeteer. Neither they nor their bodies were ever found. It was assumed that they had fled the scene, knowing they’d lost. There’d been no sightings or activity from them for the past nine years. That is until today.

Patton looked down at his leg to where he’d been drawing a run-down cathedral. Just like the one from the Day of Triumph. Even though Patton had been only seven years old, he had vivid memories from that day. He had been terrified that his dads, his new family, would die during the fight. He’d been babysat by some of the heroes who’d been too injured to fight that day. They’d done their best to keep him entertained and calm, but growing up with only heroes for parental figures had taught him that crime-fighting was a dangerous job. Dangerous enough to take his mom’s life.

Patton set down his marker, not caring if it stained the bed. He stared down the crumbling cathedral on his thigh. He felt a tingle go through him but wrote it off as a chill. Today had been hard enough; Patton didn’t need to think bout what tingles meant.

Patton shot up, remembering why else today had been so awful. His mom.

Patton walked down the halls and stopped in front of his dad's office. Walking over to the bookshelf, his eyes skimmed the spines of books and photo albums. Eventually, his eyes landed on the photobook he was looking for. Pulling it off the shelf, Patton hugged the book to his chest and settled on the floor.

Patton opened the cover of the album and was greeted with a baby Patton's photo sitting in his mother’s lap. Patton looked at page after page, soaking in the hazy memories of when his mom was alive. Eventually, the photos stopped showing his mom. 

A sigh escaped his mouth like a couple of stray tears tracked down his face. He missed his mom. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday a teary-eyed Captain Creativity was explaining how his mom was now dead. He would sob and sob, still feeling the same devastation he’d felt all those years ago. Other days it would feel like the accident had been years ago, which it had. 

Patton flipped to the back of the album and pulled out the newspaper clipping he’d been looking for. Had it been that long that the paper has yellowed? He read the title of the article, having nearly memorized it at that point.  
‘Lady Indomitable Found Dead-Killer Unknown’  
Patton skimmed past the details of his mother’s death and stopped at the section he was looking for.  
‘The idea of suicide from jumping off the building was ruled out due to the small white card tucked into her belt reading ‘One cannot be brave who has no fear.’’

The same words Nightmare had mocked him with that day.

-

Light filtered through the cracks in Patton’s blinds. Lines of sunshine hit his face, stirring him from sleep. Patton rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly came to consciousness. 

He should probably start getting ready for the day. Renegade headquarters would no doubt be hectic, and Patton didn’t feel like ditching and being even more useless than he already was.

Patton rolled out of bed and shuffled off to his bathroom. He’d been too depressed and tired to shower last night, so a shower was necessary this morning.

After peeling off his pajamas and starting the shower, Patton looked down and saw the cathedral he’d drawn the previous night. He stepped into the shower and scrubbed at the drawing. Not that it wasn’t a good drawing, but Patton wasn’t one to keep doodles on his skin for very long. Not that his dads allowed it either. 

Patton froze. The drawing hadn’t faded at all during the scrubbing, and the suds of soap had no traces of black in them. Patton scrubbed harder. Maybe this was a permanent permanent marker? 

Patton wailed. Good glory, how would he explain this to his dads? ‘Hey, I know you don’t like it when I draw on myself I but I was super depresso expresso last night, so I did. And surprise! It won’t come off! Now your son, who is only sixteen, has a tattoo on his thigh. But don’t worry cause no one will see it unless I’m naked. Great talk!’ Yeah, no, that would not work.  
A drawing that reminded him of all his failures was now permanently stuck to his leg, and he would spend the rest of his teenage years hiding it from his pad him of all his failures was now permanently stuck to his leg, and he would spend the rest of his teenage years hiding it from his parents! Patton let himself sink to the floor, water raining down on his head. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a story that claims to be Patton centric, I've had a whole lot of not Patton. So here ya go, a Patton POV chapter! I ended up changing how Patton gets tattoo powers. Like how Adrien can create things in emotional moments, so can Patton. Unfortunately Patton will not being going full Sentinel, and this might be his only tattoo. And don't worry there's gonna be Patton running off to track down Nightmare moments. If ya'll have ideas for more tattoos I may add them to the story! And again Idk if I should just make Logan aro/ace cause there's not really any characters to ship him with left. Please leave your thoughts on how you'd like the story to continue in the comments!


	5. Does Bees Is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus hangs out with Remy after his trying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that I wrote this while my brain was in silly mode. It's little too silly for my liking, but I've been in this mindset for a week and I really wanted to get this chapter out.

It had been a trying day for Janus. He had failed to assassinate a single Renegade. he had only been able to knock out Violet Assassin and maim Monarch. To top it all off, he'd been forced to throw Remus to their worst enemies. 

Janus felt the guilt clawing at his gut, and it felt odd. Janus had never particularly liked Remus. Sure they'd played together when Janus was young, but as Janus grew older, he grew out of Remus's antics. Still, though, Remus was an ally who'd saved him right before Janus betrayed him. Janus couldn't help but feel bad.

Exhausted, Janus dragged himself through the abounded subway tunnels. He pulled the door of his subway car open. After the Day of Triumph, the Anarchists had fled to the abandoned subway tunnels to avoid being arrested. None of them liked living in isolation and filth, but it was better than a jail cell.

Janus threw his bag beside his worn bed and flopped down on it. Janus was not usually one for dramatics and flopping (that was more Remy's thing), but he felt today warranted a little dramatics. 

After sulking for just a little while, Janus got up and turned to his makeshift kitchenette. All it really was was a small makeshift burner with a kettle sat on it, a mini-fridge, and a crate that usually housed granola bars and packs of tea. 

Switching the kettle on, Janus bent down and grabbed a packet of tea. It was a nightly tradition for him to make tea, not that it did anything to make him tired. It didn't even make Janus all that calm, but the nightly ritual did give him a sense of time. The tea would signal to his body that the rest of the world would be going to bed for the next eight hours.

When the water had gotten to a desirable heat Janus pulled the kettle off the stove and poured it into a ceramic mug and added the packet. The warm mug helped ease some of the cold out of Janus's bones. The tunnels could get pretty cold because being abandoned meant no working heating system. Lifting the mug to his lips, Janus took a small sip of the tea.

Janus walked out of his car and towards the other Anarchists' living spaces. Like Janus, Leroy and Remy had taken subway cars as their rooms. Missy had made an old supply closet that was surprisingly not cramped into her home. Remus had set up several black and white striped children's tents on the tunnel's floor as a makeshift fort. Janus wasn't sure where Phobia resided or had any belongings except for the scythe he was always carrying around. 

The closer Janus got to Remy's car, the louder the sound of broken sobbing and the hum of insects got. Hives were littered all around Remy's car, so he could be close to all his loyal subjects. Janus had once asked why Remy he had dominion over hornets, bees, and wasps since scientifically speaking, they weren't all bees. Remy had simply answered, 'It's good to be queen.' 

Janus knocked on the door of Remy's car but was met with no response. Janus rolled his eyes and opened the car door. He was probably too wrapped up in his own delusional sorrow to hear Janus's knocking. 

Janus was met with the sight of Remy in all his sparkling glory alternating between admiring himself in the mirror and, you guessed it, sobbing. Remy was dressed in a yellow and black sequined suit, his sunglasses perched on top of brown curls, and had mascara running down his face. Instead of looking any less beautiful, he looked like a distraught mess that needed fixing. The kind of person a lot of guys, would try fixing if it weren't for the black wasp hovering near Remy's cheek.

Janus approached warily, having already developed a headache from listening to Remy's loud wails. "Remy?" Remy whirled around, shock evident on his face. "Oh! Sorry babes, I didn't see you there." "Yeah, I figured. What's got you upset?" Remy sighed dramatically and fell onto his couch, grabbing his coffee in the process. Utterly unbothered by the chubby bumblebee lounging on the rim of the cup, Remy took a sip. "It is a national travesty that I am forced to live in these dank tunnels! I'm telling you, girl, I was meant to be seen, not shoved into darkness." "Ah," Janus responded, nodding. 

Remy had taken living in the tunnels the hardest out of all the Anarchists. Janus was pretty sure it had driven him crazy. The poor bumblebee fell into the coffee, and without even looking, Remy fished it out and set the sodden creature on his vanity to dry. He took another long sip of his coffee. "So babes, what brings you here?" Janus held out his mug to Remy. "I was hoping to get some honey?" Remy rolled his eyes and flicked the sunglasses onto his eyes. "You only ever come here to use me." 

Remy got up anyway and handed Janus one of the many mason jars filled with honey. "Where have you been Today anyway? It was unusually quiet. Did you finally lose it and kill Remus?" Remy asked, draping himself back on his couch. Janus gave Remy a deadpan look. "Today was the parade. You know, the day I was going to kill Captain Creativity?" Remy looked up from his coffee, sounding uninterested. "Oh, was that Today? You said 'going to,' did you not actually kill him, babes?" Janus sighed and sat on the chair at Remy's vanity. "No, I got close, though." "What a pity," Remy said, not sounding pitying in the slightest.

"I threw Remus out of his hot air balloon, and he got arrested." This got Remy's attention. "Shut up, girl!" Janus snorted at Remy's surprised expression, which eased a little of his nerves. "I never thought you'd have the balls to actually hurt that gremlin." "Neither did I." 

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their respective hot drinks. When Janus was young, Remy had taken it upon himself to teach Janus manners (out of fear that Janus would turn out like Remus). Because of this, Janus knew how to mix a martini, do eyeliner without stabbing his eye out, and flirt (that last one is debatable). Janus preferred Remy's company mostly because he was sassy and didn't care what Janus did as long as it was done in style.

"Were they promoting the trials again this year?" Remy asked thoughtfully. "Ugh, yes." "Now hear me out, but what if you tried out?" "Remy, I swear if this is another one of your 'I spiked my coffee with straight vodka' idea rambles, I will leave." Remy had a habit of getting himself wasted and drunkenly rambling ideas of crimes (none of which are plausible) to Janus. 

"First of all, rude, that's only on Thursdays, and second of all, I said hear me out," Remy said, pointing a manicured finger at Janus accusingly. Janus sat back in the chair and gestured for Remy to finish. "As I was so eloquently saying, you should try out. No one knows what Janus Artino looks like or that he's even alive. You'd make a promising spy babe." 

Janus was already shaking his head before Remy even finished. "No way in hell would I ever join those self-righteous wannabe's. Plus, if you hadn't noticed the second they see my last name, they're going to connect the dots." Remy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Girl, you act like it's hard to get forged certificates in this city. That's a minor set back that can be easily changed."

Janus pondered the idea for a while. Wrath had always said that knowledge was power. Lord knows the Anarchists were in need of power if they hoped to take out the Renegades. Still, the idea of spending extended amounts of time with Renegades made Janus feel sick. Bleh. "I'll think about it," Janus said after downing the last of his tea. "Sweet, shut the door on your way out, babes."


	6. For The Time Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I've been working on for almost a month now. I'm very sorry but for the time being this story will be over. I'm sorry to those who were invested in this story. Fanfiction is not my strong suit, and it was crazy that I even made this story in the first place. I've been struggling with the knowledge that this story was not my own original idea. I don't feel comfortable continuing a story with a plot I didn't think up. I tried to make it as original as possible, but I just don't feel like it's my own. I had so much fun writing this, but I just don't feel inspired anymore. Thank you for all the support you've given me. I will continue to create content, but I want to make something I feel responsible for.

Backs of buildings whizzed past his window as Remy sped down alleyway. “Don’t look so scared babes, I’m an experienced driver!” Janus clutched the handle above his seat. “Remy you don’t have a license, and your experience in car chases doesn’t give me confidence in your driving skills.” “One, no one from the age of anarchy had a drivers license. Two, I was never driver during those chases, I sat passenger and handled the dirty work.” Remy retorted with a smirk. “That in no way makes me feel better.”

After some consideration, and incessant nagging from Remy, Janus had decided that it would be a smart idea for him to infiltrate the Renegades. That being said, letting Remy drive him to get his new paperwork was a bad idea. "Eyes on the road!" Janus yelled as Remy veered a little too close to some of the dumpsters lining the road. If the Renegades didn’t kill him Remy’s driving certainly would.

Though his head was swimming with questions, Janus valued his life over answers. There was no way Remy could multitask talking and driving at the same time. After ten minutes of near death experiences, Remy pulled out from the back alleyways and into a lone house’s driveway.


End file.
